


Camping it up

by here_for_the_fluff



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp, Multi, WynHaught - Freeform, wynaught, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_the_fluff/pseuds/here_for_the_fluff
Summary: Inspired from Kat's prompt for a summer camp Wynhaught/Wynaught fic! Totally don't know what I'm doing and don't know where this will go and how long it will be; I don't think it will be very long as I don't want to leave it unfinished. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Welcome to Purgatory, Camp Purgatory

Nicole had been bouncing on her seat throughout their entire journey to camp. She’d even stuck her head out of the window a few times, hoping to catch sight of the camp but her mother quickly yelled at her to get her head inside the car. She wasn’t one to usually misbehave, but she was so damn excited that she couldn’t help herself. 

“There’ll be swimming and basketball and archery, oh I do hope they have canoeing! Do you know if they have canoeing mum? I bet they do, but even if they don’t it’s okay because there will be other things like capture the flag … oh my god they’ll have the most epic capture the flag in the woods! And also …”, her mother let out a quiet sigh accompanied with a small smile as Nicole continued to ramble on about camp. She’d been listening to the child’s rambling for the past hour and a half car ride, but she couldn’t help but be happy that for once, something was getting the young redhead excited. 

As they rounded a corner, the camp sign peeked out from behind a thick layer of trees that bordered the road. Nicole let out a high squeal, very uncharacteristic of the timid girl. Her mother had barely put the car in park when Nicole unbuckled herself and shot out of the car. But after a couple of paces, the young redhead stopped in her tracks.

There were two discernible clusters of people near the camp's entrance; on one side there were the kids chatting with their friends and on the other the parents making small talk with each other. The crowd of people had managed to stun Nicole and she wasn’t nearly as hyped up as when she was in the car, she was suddenly feeling anxious with all those people around. Her mother noted the change in the demeanour of the child and slowly walked up to her, “How ‘bout we get your stuff from the trunk huh?”, Nicole gave her mother a small nod and followed her back to the car. 

As they collected her things from the car and slowly made their way towards the group of people, Nicole saw a blue pick up truck pulling up not too far from their own vehicle. 

An older looking woman came out from the front of the truck as she said “Wynnona, help me get your things from the back”. After a few seconds had passed, the brunette in the backseat making no sign of getting out of the truck, the woman yelled in an aggravated tone “Wynonna!”. Wynonna reluctantly got out of the truck and slammed the door before making her way next to her aunt. 

Nicole shuddered at the sight. Wynonna was a tough kid, many said she was crazy and she hadn’t many friends because of it. Nicole had never talked to the Wynonna, not because she believed that she was crazy, but because she was intimidated by her. She wasn’t one to be easily intimidated by people, sure she sometimes got anxious when dropped into a situation where there were many people but that usually passed fairly quickly and replaced itself by confidence, well, her own brand of confidence. Nicole was confident about herself, she knew who she was and what she wanted in life… well, at least as much as a 12 year old can know what they want in life. True she was sometimes too shy to initiate a conversation with someone she didn’t know, but once she started talking, she was confident in what she said and didn’t blabber nonsense. She noticed that she had been staring at Wynonna for too long for it to be not weird, but before she turned her head away, the young girls’ eyes met and Nicole quickly ripped her gaze from the brunette’s. 

“What are you lookin’ at Haught?”, Wynonna mumbled to herself as she lifted her duffle bag from the trunk. Gus turned to her “What’s that ‘nonna ?”, “Nothin’” Wynonna breathed. She’d never really talked to Nicole because she thought the redhead to be mega uptight and also pretty new to the school, but really she never talked much to anyone, so Haught wasn’t much of an exception. More like part of the general rule. Gus was heading towards the parent hoard and gestured to Wynonna to go to where the kids all were. “Yeah, nope, forget it” she said as she barrelled her through the crowd of to-be campers towards a tree she saw just behind them. The brunette didn’t notice the flare of red hair near the tree as she threw down her duffel bag mere centimetres away from the girl. “Hey! Watch ou-“ the redhead stopped when she looked up and was met with the blue eyes staring her down. “Didn’t see you there Haught-pants” she said as she slumped down against the tree away from the line of sight of the other girl. 

Nicole couldn’t believe that of all places, Wynonna would choose to lone it out under the same tree she did. She didn’t even plan being alone at this point but she didn’t know anybody from all the kids there and everyone seemed to already be in a myriad of cliques. Hopefully that would change as the summer progressed. “Seems its only us from our class” the redhead offered. “Doesn’t make us best buddies you know” Wynonna spat back. “Hey, sorry I was jus- never mind” at which Nicole fell silent. Luckily the uncomfortable silence was broken by a camp counsellor calling all the kids to gather. Nicole quickly grabbed her things and scurried away to the designated spot while Wynonna slowly trudged behind her. She laughed under her breath as she observed the girl, who was at least 10 centimetres taller than all the kids there, hastily do as she was told. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

They were all sitting in front of an outdoor stage on wooden benches. The opening ceremony was at least an hour long and Nicole could feel her butt go numb on the hard seat. After the director of the camp finished all he had to say it was time to get to business; cabin arrangements. Because this was a smaller camp, most of the cabins could take two occupants which both Wynonna and Nicole didn’t mind. The redhead noticed that she had let her mind wander and she was only subconsciously listening out for her name. After snapping back to reality, she noticed that the number of people was thinning out. She glanced back behind her and caught a glimpse of Wynonna laying face up on the bench with one leg dangling off the side.

“Haught Nicole- ” Nicole snapped her head back towards the stage, away from the brunette, and heard a snort coming from Wynonna, who was acknowledging the director’s unintentional pun. “-and Earp Wynonna”. The redhead looked back and saw that the Earp had sat up and was looking straight at her with a cold stare. 

_Just great_ Nicole thought. 


	2. The Bad Beginning ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to preface the rest of the work to come that I have no idea how camps work so please bear with me if anything is unrealistic.
> 
> How will Wynonna and Nicole's initial interactions lay foundation to their relationship?

_This is going to be fun _Wynonna thought; after her initial reaction, ‘_why do I get ginger spice?’ , _her brain was already hard at work scheming things she could do to the redhead. She realised that this thought had manifested in a sly smile on her face and remembered the girl standing in front of her. She seemed to be saying something ‘Huh?’

‘I said we have cabin sixteen, were you even listening to a word I was saying?’ off to a great start. Nicole was already dreading that her bunk buddy situation would put a damper on her summer camp experience.

‘I tuned out, your mouth was moving’ Wynonna shrugged as she slung her duffel over her shoulder.‘Its this way’ Nicole gestured towards a clearing just beyond a narrow path as she lugged a hefty looking travel backpack onto her shoulders. 

The two girls made their way towards their cabin in silence with Nicole a couple of steps in front of Wynonna; the redhead made no attempt of small talk this time.

They walked into the cabin to find a bunk bed, a couple of desks and a dresser with two large drawers in the small room. ’I want top bunk’ Nicole threw her backpack onto the top bunk to accentuate her statement and dare the brunette to challenge her. The redhead wasn’t usually one to demand things but she knew that if she didn’t put up a strong front and stand her ground with Wynonna, she would’t get the top bunk. Nicole was ready to fight her for it. Maybe even _actually _fight her. 

Nicole was surprised when all she got from the brunette was a ‘Sure, whatever’. She stared at Wynonna a bit incredulously as the brunette started fishing out clothes from her duffle. _I guess she doesn’t want top bunk after all_. 

They had both settled in and sorted their things without much conversation in between, although any words exchanged between the two usually involved Wynonna calling Nicole some nickname that the brunette seemed to so easily pluck from her brain. Nicole was sitting cross legged on herbunk reading through all the leaflets and studying the map of the camp grounds that were in the welcome pack they had been handed when they arrived. Nicole was pleased to see that they indeed had canoeing. Wynonna had managed to fall asleep. 

A knock came at their door and Nicole made her way to the door to open it. It was a camp councillor ‘Hello, my name is Robin, your group will be gathering in 10 minutes in the clearing of the cabins for you camp tour, please do not be late’ he said with a smile. Robin peered over Nicole’s shoulder ‘You better wake up your friend there’. ‘I’ll get right to it, thanks’ Nicole closed the door as Robin left to go inform the next cabin. 

Nicole went next to the bunkbeds and tapped Wynonna on the shoulder. ’Hey, Wynonna’ but the brunette did not stir. After another two failed attempts at waking her up, Nicole grabbed Wynonna ’s shoulders and shook her gently. This time, not only did Wynonna wake up, but she woke with a start and karate-chopped Nicole splat bang in the middle of her face. 

‘OW! The hell?!’ the redhead shot Wynonna a death glare as she rubbed her nose. The brunette seemed to still not be one-hundred percent lucid, but as she started to comprehend what had just happened she looked at Nicole with what the redhead thought to be eyes that had a hint of an apology in them ‘Sorry red, you startled me, natural defence mechanism’. ‘Its fine’ Nicole mumbled as she slumped onto the floor and started putting on her black converse shoes ‘Our tour starts in about 5 minutes, we’re meeting in the clearing’.

———————————————————————————————————

As the group was walking from the mess hall to the crafts hut a few minutes into the tour, Wynonnamade her way next to Nicole who was, unsurprisingly, up at the front of the line. ‘Hey’ Nicole did a double take when she realised that the brunette had actually come up to her with the intent of starting a conversation. ‘Uh, hey?’ 

Wynonna looked at her feet and passed a hand through her hair, looking as if what she was going to say next was something she didn’t do often ’Look I’m sorry about your nose… but I also think we got off on the wrong foot.’ Nicole quirked up her eyebrow, surprised by the brunette’s proclamation ‘I jus- I saw you staring at me when we got here and I _know_ what people say about me. I know everyone says I’m crazy, which I’m _not_, and I know the shit people say behind my back. I don’t need another pair of condescending eyes staring at me, or in this case, _down _at me.’ Wynonna gave a small smile at the last bit. Nicole stopped in her tracks and turned to fully face the brunette ‘I don’t think you’re crazy’

‘I’m sorry I was staring, if I were being honest, I was only staring because you intimidate me,’ Wynonna raised an eyebrow and expelled a short breath from her nose at the remark, ’and I never listen to rumours, because believe you me I _know _how crappy they are. Also I _just_ started school there and I’m not going to go forming opinions on someone I hadn’t really talked to based on what people say.’ 

‘Huh, maybe _I_ judged you too soon Haught’ the two girls exchanged smiles and internally Nicole sighed a huge sigh of relief; maybe Wynonna wouldn’t be such a bad roomie after all, and maybe, just maybe, they could be friends. 

When Nicole came out of her thoughts she noticed the brunette was gone ‘Catch up why don’t ya?Haught to trot’ the brunette yelled from the back of their group; Nicole’s face broke into a smile and sheshook her head as she jogged towards the brunette. 

_Yeah, this could be alright _ Nicole thought 


End file.
